Un Malheureux Accident
by leoune51
Summary: Une journée qui commence avec un bon meurtre, quoi de mieux ? Malheureusement, Castle et Beckett ne s'attendait pas à la finir de cette façon là !


**Un Malheureux Accident  
**

**Bonjour à tous, voici une petite histoire que j'ai créé sur mon ship préféré CASKETT ! J'en ai eu l'idée lorsqu'en AP (Accompagnement Personnalisé) on nous a demandé d'écrire un conte ou une nouvelle à partir de faits divers. Du coup mon coeur de shippeuse n'a pas pu s'en empêcher et j'ai écrit sur cette belle série. Par contre je placerais cet OS au niveau de la saison 4.**

**Rating : K voir K+**

**Genre : Drama (un tout petit)/Romance**

**Personnages : Castle/Beckett/Alexis/Martha**

**Saison : Courant de la saison 4**

**Résumé : Une journée qui commence avec un bon meurtre, quoi de mieux ? Malheureusement, Castle et Beckett ne s'attendait pas à finir comme ça.**

**Je suis désolée aussi si les personnages vous paraissent OOC mais c'est seulement ma deuxième fanfiction sur la série Castle. Et je suis désolée si ça vous paraît trop bisounours, mon côté sadique n'a pas pris le dessus ^^ Et si il y a des fautes d'orthographe vous pouvez me blâmer ! ;) Bref arrêtons la parlotte et bonne lecture !**

**Reviews à la fin si vous pouvez ! ;)**

* * *

**Un Malheureux Accident**

C'était une belle journée qui commençait dans la « Grosse Pomme ». Le ciel était bleu et le soleil présent. La ville commençait à peine à s'agiter en ce beau dimanche matin.

Dans un appartement sur Tribeca, un téléphone sonna. Une jeune femme de trente-cinq ans, brune aux yeux noisette décrocha d'une voix endormie. Cette jeune femme était un lieutenant de police au douzième département. Cet appel était, comme d'habitude, pour annoncer un meurtre.

La jeune femme s'habilla et décida de ne pas déjeuner mais seulement de prendre un café. Elle appela son partenaire pour le prévenir qu'elle arriverait une quinzaine de minutes plus tard si bouchon il n'y avait pas. Une fois prête, elle prit sa voiture de service, une crown victoria noire, puis conduit jusque chez son partenaire.

0O0o0o0o0o0o0

Dans un autre appartement new-yorkais, un homme brun aux yeux bleus d'environ quarante ans venait de se réveiller. La cause de son réveil était l'appel de sa partenaire.

Maugréant contre le meurtre qui leur tombait sur les bras, l'homme alla se laver puis prépara le petit-déjeuner pour sa mère et sa fille. Une fois fait, il appela sa fille pour planifier le déjeuné ainsi que leur journée.

« - Pumpkin ! Il appela.

J'arrive papa. Lui répondit-elle »

Elle se précipita dans les escaliers et sauta dans les bras de son père. Des fois il avait du mal à croire que sa petite fille avait déjà l'âge d'entrer à l'université.

« - Alexis, chérie, je me dépêche Beckett va arriver d'un instant à l'autre. Le prévint-elle.

Un nouveau meurtre je suppose ! Lui répondit-elle.

Eh oui ma puce, les meurtriers ne s'arrêtent jamais, même pour le week-end. Il lui dit triste de ne pas avoir un week-end entier à consacrer à sa fille chérie.

Tu en profiteras pour voir Kate ! On se fera un week-end tous les deux la prochaine fois.

Tu sais que je t'aime Pumpkin, il annonce en lui faisant un baisé sur la joue.

Je sais papa. Je t'aime aussi. »

La sonnette retentit et l'homme se précipita à la porte se cognant par la même occasion à tous les coins de meubles. Et c'est courbé de douleur qu'il ouvrit à sa coéquipière le lieutenant Beckett. Cette dernière le regardait avec pitié, comprenant sa douleur.

« - Bonjour Castle, salua le jeune lieutenant. »

L'homme la salua en retour et la fit entrer dans l'appartement. Il fit un voyage dans sa chambre pour attraper sa veste, son téléphone, sans lequel il ne pourrait vivre, et ses clefs. En retournant dans la cuisine pour embrasser sa fille, il la trouva en grande conversation avec sa coéquipière et par la même occasion la femme qu'il aimait secrètement. Il les détaillait de loin et ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à quel point Beckett était une belle femme et que sa fille s'embellissait également de jour en jour.

Au bout de cinq minutes de contemplation, il se manifesta d'un raclement de gorge. Il annonça qu'il était prêt à partir et embrassa sa fille. Il lui promit de la revoir le soir et s'en alla, sa coéquipière sur les talons.

Ils étaient dans l'ascenseur quand Beckett interrompit le doux silence qui persistait depuis deux minutes.

« - Votre fille est très intelligente Castle ! Lui annonça-t-elle de but en blanc.

Merci Beckett, elle fait ma fierté. Je me demande encore comment elle a pu devenir aussi mature alors que le sang des Rodgers et des Castle coule dans ses veines.

C'est grâce à vous ! Ne doutez jamais de vos capacités. Vous l'avez très bien élevée ! »

Le sonnerie de l'ascenseur nous interrompit. Le fait que Beckett lui remontait le moral le rendait très heureux car il voulait vraiment continuer à vivre sa vie avec celle qu'il connaissait depuis quatre années. Ils montèrent dans la crown victoria de Beckett et se mirent en route.

« - Alors c'est le meurtre de qui aujourd'hui ? Demanda Castle un brin enthousiaste même si son week-end avait été gâché.

Je n'en ai aucune idée, mais on verra bien lorsqu'on arrivera sur la scène de crime, lui répondit-elle quelque peu blasée par son comportement. »

Ils continuèrent à parler de tout et de rien jusqu'à la scène de crime, l'ambiance étant joyeuse et détendue. Mais à un carrefour, alors que Beckett allait s'engager, une voiture déboula à toute vitesse sans céder le passage. La Corwn Victoria qui était déjà au milieu, s'arrêta brusquement, laissant passer l'automobiliste dangereux. Malheureusement, à peine Beckett et Castle avaient-ils repris leurs esprits qu'un poids lourd les percuta de plein fouet.

Tout se passa alors au ralenti. Beckett pu voir le visage horrifié de Castle lorsqu'il se jeta sur elle pour la protéger de l'impact. Castle quant à lui pouvait voir le visage étonné de Beckett qui n'arrivait pas à croire ce qui leur arrivait. Malheureusement, elle ne réagit pas assez vite. Ce fut le chaos.

La voiture avait le pare-choc avant totalement défoncé. Le pare-brise n'avait pas tenu et des débris de verres jonchaient le sol de l'habitacle. Les deux portières avant était sorties de leurs gonds.

De l'extérieur, la scène était horrible. Le poids-lourd ne comportait plus la cabine du conducteur tellement elle était écrasée et son pare-brise fissuré tel une toile d'araignée. La crown victoria avait fait plusieurs tonneaux et se retrouvait maintenant sur le coté passager. Des bouts de ferrailles se détachaient de ce qu'il restait des véhicules. Les passants, horrifiés, ne firent rien dans un premier temps. Puis ils se précipitèrent autour des véhicules, appelèrent des ambulances.

Le bilan serait lourd. Les personnes qui avaient assisté à l'accident auraient pu jurer qu'aucun d'entre eux ne s'en serait sorti.

0O0o0o0o0o0o0

**2 jours plus tard**

La jeune femme zappait à la télévision, s'ennuyant continuellement dans sa chambre d'hôpital aux murs immaculés. Elle tomba sur un reportage de leur accident. Depuis deux jours, les journaux télévisés, les sites de fans ne parlaient que de l'accident. Les journalistes demandaient des nouvelles de Richard Castle mais il était toujours dans une salle de réveil, les médecins l'ayant plongé dans un coma artificiel pour qu'il reprenne suffisamment de forces.

Sa fille et sa mère l'avaient bordé pendant toute la nuit dès qu'elles eurent su pour l'évènement. Elles étaient aussi venues se présenter à Beckett pour prendre des ses nouvelles et se soutenir toutes les trois. D'après les médecins, l'homme avait tout pris, Beckett n'ayant que des blessures superficielles. Cette dernière culpabilisait beaucoup. Encore une fois elle n'avait pas pu protéger celui qu'elle considérait comme son partenaire depuis quatre longues années. Maintenant elle regrettait de ne pas lui avoir avoué ses sentiments. Elle savait qu'elle ne pourrait vivre normalement si l'homme qu'elle aimait ne s'en sortait pas.

La jeune femme se leva, pour se divertir. Elle traversa la chambre et sortit dans le couloir**. **Depuis la veille, les médecins était d'accord pour qu'elle sorte une heure ou deux dehors dans le parc. Et c'est ainsi qu'elle se retrouvait l'après-midi sur les balançoires du parc, observant les patients ou la famille qui sortaient pour s'aérer la tête. Ces balançoires la plongeait dans ses derniers souvenirs.

La dernière fois qu'elle et Rick s'étaient retrouvés sur des balançoires c'était lors de la séance de dédicace du dernier livre de son partenaire. Elle s'était remise d'une convalescence qui avait duré quatre mois car elle s'était retirée dans un endroit tranquille avec son père pour pouvoir se remettre librement de sa blessure. Un homme lui avait tiré dessus et durant l'instant, où la vie s'échappait peu à peu de son corps, elle avait pris conscience des sentiments qui la hantaient depuis quelques années pour son partenaire et se dernier lui avait dit qu'il l'aimait. Lors de son réveil, elle s'était sentie perdu et avait préféré s'éloigner de New York. Elle avait menti à son partenaire, son meilleur ami en lui disant qu'elle ne se souvenait de rien. Elle n'avait donc pas revu son écrivain pendant plus de quatre mois, ce dernier lui laissant le temps de faire le point sur ses sentiments.

Elle l'avait attendu dehors pour qu'à la fin de la séance ils puissent discuter. Ils avaient rejoint les balançoires libres du parc et avaient commencé à parler. Leur discussion s'était avérée compliquée et elle n'avait pas avouée à l'homme qu'elle se souvenait de tout ce qu'il s'était passé cette journée là ainsi que de la déclaration.

Beckett revint à elle lorsqu'une goutte se fit sentir sur son beau visage plein de larmes. Elle ne s 'était pas rendue compte qu'elle pleurait. Elle regarda le ciel se faire plus sombre, se couvrir de nuage plus noir les uns que les autres. Cela ne présageait rien de bon. La pluie se fit plus dense mais la jeune lieutenant ne bougea pas d'un poil. Si elle ne se réfugiait pas à l'intérieur elle attrapera une bonne pneumonie mais peu lui importait maintenant qu'elle prenait réellement conscience que son homme ne s'en sortirait peut-être pas. Le ciel se déchainait sur elle. Il ne restait plus qu'elle dans le parc.

Enfin c'est ce qu'elle croyait jusqu'à ce qu'elle voie une silhouette se rapprocher d'elle. Une jeune fille rousse, les cheveux mouillés de même que ses vêtements approchait tranquillement malgré les cordes qui tombaient.

« -Kate, implora cette dernière, il faut que tu rentres ! Tu vas attraper froid.

Ne t'inquiète pas Alexis, répondit le jeune lieutenant, toi tu dois rentrer et visiter ton père. Il est plus important que moi.

Ne dis pas de sottise, s'énerva la jeune fille, tu est autant importante pour moi que papa ne l'est. Tu as été une figure maternelle, tu as été bien plus présente que ma propre mère. Donc ne croit pas que tu n'as pas d'importance ou que tu ne sers à rien dans ma vie.

Oh Alexis, s'écria Kate, si tu savais comme ton père me manque ! Je t'ai toujours considéré un peu comme ma fille. Toi, ta grand-mère et ton père êtes ma famille.

Viens Kate, Alexis lui prend la main et la lève, grand-mère nous attend. »

Kate enlaça Alexis et ses larmes coulèrent de plus belle. Elle partirent toutes les deux, main dans la main, mouillées, un léger sourire aux lèvres malgré le malheur qui s'abattait sur elles. Martha les attendait dans le hall de l'hôpital et souriait en voyant leurs mains enlacées.

Dès que les trois femmes arrivèrent dans les couloirs, une infirmière se précipita sur elles pour leur donner des serviettes leur permettant de se sécher. Elles continuèrent le chemin jusqu'à la chambre du jeune lieutenant. Cette dernière proposa à Alexis de prendre sa douche en première pour qu'elle n'ait pas froid. La jeune fille accepta et se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Martha quant à elle s'approcha de Beckett et entama une conversation.

« - Elle vous adore vraiment vous savez. Annonça la matriarche.

Et je l'aime beaucoup également, répondit Kate.

Oui et j'espère que vous prendrez soin d'elle si jamais son père ne s'en sort pas. Richard l'a écrit dans son testament.

Je sais, il m'a demandé si ça ne me posait pas de problème de m'en occupé lorsqu'il a rédigé son testament. Je lui ai bien sûr dit qu'Alexis était un ange et que rien au monde ne me ferait plus plaisir. Mais je n'arrive pas à croire que ce moment arrive aussi tôt. Je n'ai même pas pu lui avouer mes sentiments.

Ne t'inquiète pas Darling, mon fils sait que tu éprouves des sentiments forts pour lui, rassura la plus vieille des deux, tutoyant la jeune lieutenant sans s'en rendre compte.

J'espère que tu as raison Martha. »

La matriarche enlaça Kate à son tour et l'embrassa délicatement sur la joue. Alexis sortit de la salle de bain à ce moment et déclara qu'elle était libre pour que Kate puisse se laver. Elle en ressortit une quinzaine de minutes plus tard. Son visage n'était plus pâle et ses yeux étaient enfin secs. Elle demanda aux femmes qui l'accompagnaient si elles voulaient dormir avec elle ce soir là. Et Alexis et Martha répondirent par l'affirmative. Elles avaient sûrement bien fait.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

La pluie tombait toujours sur la ville de New York, encore plus drue que la veille. Cela faisait trois jours que Kate était coincée dans l'hôpital. Malgré son rapide rétablissement, les médecins voulait encore la garder un jour pour être sûrs que la jeune femme ne souffrait pas d'une commotion cérébrale. Pour le lieutenant, c'était encore un jour qui allait s'écouler lentement.

La matinée était déjà bien avancée lorsqu'une infirmière déboula dans sa chambre pour annoncer à Beckett une nouvelle qui allait la laisser coite.

« - Mademoiselle Beckett, commença l'infirmière enthousiaste, j'ai une très bonne nouvelle à vous annoncer ! Monsieur Castle vient de se réveiller et vous demande ainsi que sa mère et sa fille. »

Puis l'infirmière repartit comme elle était entrée. Les trois femmes n'en revenaient pas. L'homme de leur vie était enfin réveillé et les demandait. Elle s'habillèrent rapidement -elles étaient toujours en pyjama malgré l'heure tardive. Après s'être fait belles, elles mirent le cap sur la chambre de Rick. Leurs yeux pétillaient tellement elles étaient heureuses.

Une fois devant la chambre, elles se regardèrent et Alexis toqua discrètement à la porte. Un léger « entrez » se fit entendre de l'autre côté de la porte. Elles entrèrent et avisèrent leur homme entouré de machines, le visage pâle, tentant un sourire qui se transforma bien vite en une grimace de douleur. Alexis se précipita vers le lit de son père et l'enlaça longuement essayant de ne pas le faire souffrir plus. Kate et Martha restèrent en retrait regardant avec tendresse l'échange d'un père et sa fille enfin réunis. C'était très touchant. Kate laissa quelques larmes silencieuses dévaler ses joues.

Rick s'aperçut de sa présence et lui fit un discret signe pour qu'elle vienne s'asseoir, ce qu'elle fit. Elle l'enlaça à son tour et lui déclara d'une voix faible qu'il lui avait manqué et qu'il n'avait pas intérêt à lui refaire une frayeur pareille.

« - Ecoutes Rick, continua-t-elle, il faut que je t'avoue quelque chose -elle se retourna vers Alexis et Martha- Vous pouvez nous laisser seuls un moment, les filles ? » Elle attendit d'entendre la porte avant de commencer d'une traite.

« - Je t'ai menti Rick, éclata-t-elle en sanglots, je suis vraiment désolée. Ne m'interromps surtout pas ! Je me souviens de tout. Ta déclaration... Je suis vraiment désolée ! J'avais peur des sentiments que j'éprouve pour toi mais maintenant c'est fini ! Je veux tout faire pour me racheter. Est-ce que tu m'en veux ?

De quelle déclaration parlez-vous Kate ? Questionna Rick le visage confus.

Vous... Vous voulez dire que vous ne vous souvenez de rien ? Demanda Kate, dépitée. Vous ne vous rappelez pas de cette journée au cimetière, aux balançoires ? »

Rick la regarda commencer à verser des larmes et s'en voulu de la faire souffrir.

« - Écoutez Beckett, Kate... J'ai des sentiments très forts pour toi, je crois même que je suis tombé amoureux de toi. Je ne vois pas de quelle déclaration tu parles mais j'ai sûrement dû t'avouer mes sentiments. Et je les ressens encore aujourd'hui.

Rick, il faut aussi que tu saches que je t'ai menti pendant quatre mois et plus. Je t'avais dit que je ne me souvenais plus des évènements mais c'était un énorme mensonge ! Je me souviens de tout et je t'aime aussi. Je suis désolée !

Ne t'inquiètes pas ! Tu réagis tout le temps comme ça donc ça ne m'étonne pas. Mais tant que tu as pu ouvrir les yeux et me dire que ce que je ressens est réciproque, alors je ne t'en veux pas. Je dirais même que je suis fière de toi ! Rigola-t-il. »

Rick ouvrit les bras pour que sa muse y prenne place. Elle n'hésita pas une seconde et l'enlaça. Leur tête se rapprochèrent et ils s'embrassèrent doucement. Castle chuchota à l'oreille de Beckett qu'il l'aimait avant d'être interrompu par la mère et la fille de l'écrivain qui ramenait de la compagnie dans la chambre, c'est-à-dire les collègues de Beckett et Castle.

Ils étaient tous contents de retrouver leur ami sain et sauf malgré des côtes perforées et la jambe droite fracturée. Il allait souffrir pendant les prochains mois et ne suivrait pas Beckett pendant quelques temps, mais ce serait pour son bien.

**FIN**


End file.
